Question: $\dfrac{1}{2} + \dfrac{3}{4} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 2}{2 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 1}{4 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2}{4}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{4}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{2} + {3}}{4} $ $ = \dfrac{5}{4}$